Hei, Apakah Kau Menyukaiku?
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: - /Sequel of Bangau Kertas/


**Disclaimer :** Gakuen Alice is Tachibana Higuchi's

**Hei, Apakah Kau Menyukaiku? **© MizuRaiNa

**Pairing** : Natsume x Mikan

**Genre :** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Sequel of **'Bangau Kertas'**

**A/N : **Disarankan untuk membaca terlebih dulu fic Bangau Kertas. Tapi tidak pun tak mengapa. ^^

**Don't like? Please click back or close the tab!**

* * *

Sudah lama berlalu dari peristiwa di arena pertarungan _alice_ aku dengannya. Sejak saat itu, semua kembali ke keadaan awal. Seakan itu semua tak pernah terjadi. _Alice-alice_ yang dimiliki pun tak pernah ada yang menggunakannya di sekolah.

Sejak saat itu pula aku mulai bisa sedikit berbicara dengannya walau hanya sekedar sapa-menyapa di pagi hari. Tapi aku dan dia tak ada kemajuan. Dalam artian aku hanya sebagai seseorang yang tidak terlalu ia anggap kehadiranku.

Ya, karena aku terlalu pesimis saat ia semakin dekat dekan salah satu siswa di kelasku—temanku sekaligus temannya. Bukan hanya itu saja, aku sering mendapati ia mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Mereka berdua aku lihat bertambah akrab. Sering bertukar senyum saat bersama. Senyum yang begitu lepas.

Hatiku menciut. Harapan yang aku bangun untuknya kembali terkubur dalam-dalam. Dia memang populer. Dia memang baik. Tapi, jangan tunjukkan kemesraan di kelas. Aku tak kuat saat gadis _hazel_ tersebut sering melempar senyum tulus hanya padanya. Well, aku tahu, ia juga sering tersenyum pada yang lain. Aku dapat membedakan senyum itu—senyum yang kadang ia paksakan atau bisa disebut senyum palsunya.

Ia tak pernah tahu aku di sini menyimpan rasa sakit. Cemburu. Sampai-sampai satu tahun akan berlalu. Tahun yang kulewati dengan terus menyimpan perasaan ini di hatiku. Menyimpan rasa sakit. Aku berpikir, mungkin seiring berjalannya waktu aku bisa melupakan sebagian memoriku tentangnya.

Tapi tetap saja ketika di kelas, aku sering memperhatikannya. Tempat dudukku yang strategis—di pojok paling belakang dan jika sedikit menggeserkan arah pandang membentuk diagonal, tatapanku tertuju ke bangkunya. Aku lebih memilih seperti itu karena bosan mendengarkan _sensei_ di depan. Sungguh bertele-tele.

Dua jam pelajaran kimia telah berlalu. Tanpa sadar tatapanku masih terarah ke gadis beriris _hazel_ di sana. Ia tak menyadari aku sedang menatapnya intens. Namun sahabat karibnya—teman sebangkunya—menepuk pelan pundaknya dan melirik ke arahku sekilas.

"Hei Mikan, ada yang memerhatikanmu tuh!" Sontak aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada jendela di luar.

"Eh? Siapa?" tanya gadis itu. Aku yakin, pasti teman di sampingnya menunjuk ke arahku walau hanya dengan isyarat semata—aku berasumsi seperti ini karena dia tak menyebutkan namaku.

Aku ingin tahu reaksinya. Dan hei, dia tertawa kecil yang dapat kudengar samar. Aku segera menepis pikiranku yang tidak-tidak. Itu hal biasa.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Ujian kenaikan kelas telah berlangsung beberapa hari. Selama itu otakku terus bekerja lebih. Aku pun dapat menghilangkan dia dari pikiranku—sedikit. Ternyata usahaku sukses. Saat pembagian raport akhir tahun ini aku meraih peringkat pertama di kelas.

Aku hanya bersikap seperti biasa, cuek. Sedangkan dia... begitu murung. Ekspresi di wajahnya terpatri kesedihan. Mungkin karena posisiku yang menggantikan peringkatnya semester lalu.

_Sensei_ telah ke luar. Rasa bersalah menyergap hatiku. Namun aku tak bisa berbuat apa pun. Aku terlalu malu untuk menghampiri dan memberikan semangat padanya. Mungkinkah ia membenciku?

Ia masih termenung di bangkunya dengan sahabat di sampingnya yang aku kira sedang berusaha untuk membuatnya mengubah ekspresinya.

"Natsume, selamat ya." Seseorang mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku. Membuat aku terusik dari lamunan beberapa detik lalu.

Aku menatap ke arahnya. Dia... orang itu. Siswa yang akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan siswi bermanik _hazel_. Aku menyambut uluran tangannya dan sedikit menyunggingkan senyum yang aku buat senormal mungkin. Aku memang sudah terbiasa untuk menampakkan wajah datarku dalam keadaan apapun.

Ketika tangan kami telah terlepas, ia mengambil tempat duduk di meja lain ke samping tempat dudukku. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dengan tangan mendekap meja. Aku ingat, aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

"Terima kasih," ucapku singkat.

"Oh ya, aku lihat dari tadi kau memandang ke arah Mikan. Kenapa?" tanyanya. Aku heran, kenapa ia menanyakan hal itu? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan bilang suka padanya karena kau juga menyukainya kan?

Aku masih terdiam. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Aku mencari kata yang pas untuk menjawabnya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari bibirku.

"Aku pikir kau menyukainya. Jika aku perhatikan, sepertinya dari dulu tatapanmu sering tertuju padanya." Aku memang sering menatapnya. Aku tak menyangka Ruka memperhatikan arah tatapanku. Dan... tak sadarkah bahwa Mikan sendiri sering mencuri pandang ke arahnya?

"Tidak juga." Aku berharap ia tak bertanya hal-hal lain lagi menyangkut tentangnya. Itu hanya membuat dadaku sedikit bergemuruh.

"Ya sudah." Ia berdiri dan pergi ke tempat duduknya semula—di barisan ke dua dari paling depan.

Setelah aku pastikan ia tak melihat ke arahku, aku kembali melirik ke arah gadis itu. Ia saat ini bisa tersenyum. Aku tahu senyuman itu senyuman yang ia paksakan. Berbeda dengan senyuman tulus yang pernah aku lihat beberapa kali sebelumnya.

Bisakah aku mendapatkan senyuman tulus itu untukku? Natsume, kau jangan terlalu banyak berharap.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Tahun ini aku duduk di bangku kelas XII-2. Berbeda kelas dengannya. Posisi sekarang ini membuatku melupakan tentang dia. Aku masih saja duduk di bangku paling belakang. Kali ini aku tak duduk sendiri. Aku tak menyangka Ruka akan sekelas denganku dan memilih duduk bersamaku.

Lambat laun aku bisa menyesuaikan diri duduk sebangku dengan Ruka. Ternyata ia memang baik. Ia juga seseorang yang tekun karena ia suka mengurusi kelinci yang ada di sekolah.

Aku sering berinteraksi dengannya. Walau aku masih menutup diri dan tidak berbicara banyak. Ia lah yang sering bercerita kepadaku. Pengalaman-pengalamannya, dan pernah suatu kali dia membicarakan gadis yang sudah hilang dari pikiranku.

Ia berkata ia tahu tentang gadis itu dan cukup mengenalnya. Hatiku berdenyut, perih. Aku tak tahu aku bisa merasakan hal ini. Aku tetap menampakkan wajah datarku dan bersikap seolah mendengarkannya dengan baik.

Ah ya, aku ingat. Ia pernah menanyakan padaku bagaimana pendapatku mengenai gadis itu. Aku tak menyuarakan jawabanku. Padahal hatiku berpendapat lain.

Hatiku semakin ciut dan nyeri ketika aku hanya diam tak menjawab. Ia sendiri yang mengutarakan penilaiannya. Ia berpendapat gadis itu adalah gadis yang cantik, baik, pintar, ramah, dan hampir semua kebaikan ada pada dirinya. Hal itu malah membuatku tersenyum getir. Aku tahu ia juga menyimpan rasa suka. Iya kan Ruka?

Semakin ke sini, ia tak pernah membicarakan gadis itu lagi. Aku tahu, itu karena aku tak pernah menanggapinya. Aku bersyukur, luka di hatiku tak akan menganga kembali.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Pesta kelulusan segera tiba. Aku dan semua teman-teman seangkatanku lulus. Semuanya tertawa lebar, tak ada yang dirundung kesedihan. Teman-teman sekelasku berencana mengadakan sebuah pesta kecil-kecilan di salah satu temanku. Aku ingin sekali menolak. Tapi Ruka terus saja membujukku untuk hadir karena ini malam terakhir aku dapat bertemu dengan teman-teman. Akhirnya aku menyetujuinya—dengan setengah hati.

Aku pergi dengan mengenakan jas hitam dengan terusan celana panjang hitam—katanya setiap yang hadir harus memakai pakaia seperti ini. Tak lupa aku pakaikan kacamata ber-_frame_ tebal. Pakaian yang aku pakaipun sangat rapi. Hingga orang yang melihatku pasti akan berpendapat aku 'culun'. Tak apa. Aku tak peduli hal itu.

Bosan. Kata itu adalah kata yang pas untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku saat ini. Aku menyesal telah datang ke pesta ini. Aku hanya duduk terdiam menunggu _barbeque_ matang dan makan ramai-ramai. Setelah itu, acara selesai. Tak ada hal menarik.

Aku melangkah pergi untuk pulang. Saat aku akan berpisah jalan dengan Ruka, ia berkata dengan nada pelan namun samar-samar masih bisa kudengar, "Natsume, kau belum terlambat untuk berubah. Ia masih menyukaimu dan berharap kau terlebih dulu mengunkapkannya."

Apa? Apa maksud dari kalimat itu? Terlambat? Siapa orang yang dimaksud? Aku tak bisa berpikir jernih. Aku berjalan dengan beban pikiran yang berat—agak sempoyongan.

Tiba di kamar, aku segera membantingkan tubuhku ke kasur. Mengistirahatkan pikiran, hati dan otot-ototku. Aku menatap dengan pandangan kosong. Segera saja aku mengambil _handphone_ untuk meminta penjelasan dari Ruka maksud kata-katannya.

'_Ruka, apa maksudmu dengan berubah? Siapa yang masih menyukaiku?'_ Aku mengirim sms itu. Tak lama, sms balasan darinya telah sampai.

'_Sikapmu. Kau jangan terlalu dingin. Atau bahkan penampilanmu? Kau jangan pura-pura tak tahu Natsume. Tentu saja gadis yang telah lama kau sukai itu.' _Dahiku berkerut. Alisku saling bertautan saat membaca pesan tersebut.

'_Aku semakin tak mengerti dan tak mendapat pencerahan sedikitpun tentang gadis yang kau maksud.'_

'_Dasar bodoh! Tentu saja Mikan!' _Enak saja ia memanggilku bodoh! Ruka sialan. Mi-mikan?

'_Jangan panggil aku bodoh. Kalau aku bodoh mana mungkin aku meraih nilai ujian tertinggi di sekolah? Apa? Tidak mungkin!'_ Aku menyangkalnya dan tak percaya hal itu. Namun hatiku berpendapat lain, aku berharap itu memang benar.

Balasan darinya sungguh membuatku semakin ternganga. _'Ya ampun... sadarlah. Aku tahu kau menyukainya. Begitu pun sebaliknya.' _

'_Bukankah kau sendiri juga menyukainya?' _Dengan sukar aku mengetikkan rentetan kalimat itu. Aku takut kenyataan pahit yang nanti akan aku terima.

'_Aku? Tidak. Yang benar saja. Dia itu salah satu kerabatku. Aku lebih suka pada teman sebangkunya.' _Kerabatnya? Jadi selama ini hubungan mereka adalah sebatas itu? Bodoh sekali aku ini. Kenapa tak dari dulu aku menanyakannya?

'_Jadi selama ini ia memang menyukaiku? Aku masih sulit untuk memercayai ini. Imai maksudmu?' _Pembicaraan ini menjadi bercabang. Tak apalah.

'_Kau memang pantas kupanggil bodoh. Bahkan kau tak menyadarinya. Dasar lamban! Yup, tebakanmu benar.' _Ya ya ya. Aku tahu aku memang masih awam mengenai hal-hal berbau picisan. Tentu saja aku tak akan mengakui kepadanya.

'_Tapi... aku tak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengannya. Imai itu sepupuku.'_

'_Kata siapa. Kau bahkan satu Universitas dengan Mikan tuh. Apa? Aku baru tahu hal itu.' _Kejutan apalagi ini? Setelah tahu dia adalah kerabat Ruka dan juga menyukaiku, sekarang... dia satu Universitas denganku?

'_Eh? Mungkin benar apa katamu. Terima kasih Ruka. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku. Aku memang tak pernah bercerita padamu tentang Imai :P'_ Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sekarang tak ada lagi masalah yang menghalangiku.

Baru saja aku hendak tidur, getaran tanda sms masuk membuat mataku yang terpejam kembali terbuka.

'_Sama-sama. Semoga berhasil. Semangat ya. Satu lagi, dia mungkin sedikit kecewa padamu.' _Sip. Aku tak akan membuang kesempatan kedua yang kudapat. Kapan lagi aku bisa meraihnya. Jika bisa, kenapa tidak?

**.**

* * *

**.**

Satu bulan berlalu. Liburan telah usai. Saatnya aku menginjakkan kaki dalam suasana baru, penampilan baru, dan sikap yang baru. Aku telah merubah banyak penampilanku. Aku tak memakai kacamata itu lagi. Aku memakai _soft lens_ yang senada dengan iris mataku—_crimson_. Aku memakai kemeja kotak-kotak biru tua dengan terusan celana _jeans_. Ketika aku melewat di hadapan para mahasiswi, tatapan mereka terus tertuju ke arahku. Aku mulai risih dengan semua itu.

Cepat-cepat aku mencari ruanganku. Ah itu! Aku segera saja menghampirinya. Masih cukup jauh juga. Tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti saat aku melihat seseorang tengah berjalan di samping kiriku. Dia...

"Kau... Natsume kan?" tanyanya memastikan. Aku berjalan kembali dan berjalan beriringan dengannya. Sepertinya tujuan kami sama.

"Ya," jawabku tegas.

"Tak kusangka kau akan berubah secepat ini. Gaya bicaramu pun berubah." Ia terkekeh pelan. Aku memandang ke arahnya. Rambut coklatnya semakin panjang dan tergerai rapi. Berdekatan dengannya membuat detak jantungku berdebar cepat. Aku memang telah berubah, tapi perasaanku padanya tidak akan pernah berubah.

"Aku telah belajar banyak hal. Termasuk perasaanku." Tak kusangka aku akan mengatakan hal itu secepat ini. Padahal aku dan dia baru pertama kali bertemu di kampus.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Keningnya berkerut. Ia tiba-tiba tersenyum ke arahku dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Benarkah itu?"

"Tentu. Aku tak akan membiarkan kehilangan dirimu untuk ketiga kalinya." Rasa ego-ku mulai nampak. Aku bangga pada diriku sekarang ini yang sudah dapat mengendalikan emosiku.

"Ketiga? Bukannya kedua kalinya?"

"Pertama, saat aku satu SD denganmu. Kedua, saat aku kembali sekelas denganmu di bangku SMA. Ketiga, sekarang ini." Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas ketika aku SD menyukainya. Hingga saat ini pun perasaan itu masih tersimpan rapat di hatiku.

"Eh? Padahal aku waktu kecil juga sudah melirik kamu loh, haha dasar!" Aku terheran-heran. Lama aku memendam perasaan ini sedangkan dia sendiri juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku dari dulu? Ckck.

"Tapi sepertinya sekarang aku banyak mendapat saingan nih." Ia melirik mahasiswi-mahasiswi yang memang menatap lekat ke arahku.

"Maksudmu? Para mahasiswi itu? Tidak akan. Kau satu-satunya yang aku cintai." Aku dapat melihat pipinya bersemu merah. Tak kusangka akan keluar kalimat yang terdengar gombal macam itu. Ah, rupanya aku memang telah banyak berubah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_The End_**

* * *

**A/N :**

Horreee... akhirnya selesai juga dalam waktu dua jam *niup terompet*

Makasih ya bagi yang telah me-review bangau kertas. Kalian membuatku semangat dalam mengetik fict ini.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya. Tumpahkan segala uneg-uneg di hati kalian setelah membaca ini.. ^^

* * *

**Special thanks to :**

**Lian and Haq – AFF, Daiyaki Aoi, Mikan-chan, Chiroo, Azakayana Yume, Nanami Shionji**

* * *

Sign,

**MizuRaiNa** a.k.a **Abendstern Scheint**

[Finished : 17th September 2012 at 10.23 p.m.]

[Published : 17th September 2012 at 06.35 a.m.]


End file.
